


Just A Hammer

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Loki can wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Thor and Loki are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Thor has lost his hammer and can't seem to find it.





	Just A Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, sweet, and simple.
> 
> So I was actually writing on something for the Age of Ultron alternative timeline story thing but I got writer's block for it so I wrote this instead which I don't know what I was doing. Just some Loki and Thor, something easy to work on.
> 
> Edit (1/23/2019): So I was looking through some of my works and notice that this story got a lot of attention for some reason, so I decided to go back and properly edit it so if something different from the last time you read this than that's why. Just some word changes mostly.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

“Brother, have you seen Mjolnir?” Thor set the couch back down, which is where Loki is sitting on, as he looks around his and Loki’s room once more.

“The last place I seen your hammer is in the common area, maybe it’s still there.” Loki didn’t look up from his book as he calmly flips the page.

“Good idea!” With that Thor ran out of the room. Loki shakes his head as he got comfortable once more so he can continue reading his book before anyone else bothers him.

The kitchenette, or the living room/kitchen area, seems to be quiet when Thor comes running in expect for the TV that’s softly playing and the snores of someone. Entering the room, he starts looking around. Lifting up the couch, digging through the cupboards, even looking in the tiny flower vase by the window sill but he can’t seem to find his hammer. It couldn’t have gone far. It couldn't have spouted legs and wandered off...again.

“Mr. Thor, what are you looking for?” The Asgardian banged his head off the counter as he moves to sit on his knees, he didn’t react one little bit.

He sees Peter standing there, a look of concern on his face. The teen had jump down from the ceiling, fiddling with his web shooters as he stood there.

“I’m looking for my hammer, Mjolnir, have you seen her?” Now Thor isn’t one for worrying but when it comes down to it, he’ll worry over two things: Mjolnir and his brother.

“Oh! Yeah I seen her.” Peter jogs from the kitchen part to the living room, tripping over Scott’s foot as he goes past. Thor hadn’t notice the sleeping man until now.

“She was in the way a little bit when Mr. Loki dropped her off so I moved her over to the side, just so no one will trip and get hurt!” Peter came back over carrying Mjolnir. “I hope you don’t mind, I mean she didn’t have a problem with it and I thought-” he rumbles off, not noticing that Thor is still sitting on his knees in shock.

“Thank you, Peter.” He takes the handle of the hammer from the teen as he stands back up.

“I’m glad I can help but I have to run now, Mr. Stark needs help with some of JARIVS's new programming.” Peter starts to head for the door before stopping, “you should come down to the lab. We always need the help!” With that he runs out of the kitchenette.

Thor smiles softly, the thought of a child picking up his hammer is something he known could happen but his own brother managing to not only pick Mjolnir up but carry her all the way to the kitchenette is something else.

**…**

Loki looks up from his book to see Thor sitting down on the shared couch next to him, opening a book about cooking. He chuckles softly, knowing how Thor avoids reading like the plague.

“What are you reading?”

“I’m learning how to make homemade pudding, I wanted to try something new.” The god moves so the younger god can look at the book.

“And why would you do something like that?” he ask.

“Because if you can lift my hammer than maybe I could try cooking, switch our roles up a little I guess you can say.” Thor shrugs, starting to think that what he’s doing is stupid.

Loki frown slightly before pushing the book a little so he can see it once more. “It’s just a hammer, Thor.” The god notice the hurt look on the other face when he said those words, knowing fully well that Mjolnir is much more than just a hammer. He sighs, knowing that it’s best to move on. “How about I help you make the first batch of pudding but you have to do the second one by yourself.”

Thor lifts his head and nods as his brother got up, setting his own book down behind him, before heading off to the kitchenette. Mjolnir sat forgotten once more in favour of two brothers finally getting along.


End file.
